mistakes
by My painful Symphony
Summary: he cheated on her and now she was back with someone else. Whats he gonna do and who the hell is Yuichi?. LEMON ONESHOT MIGHT MAKE A SEQUEL!LEMONLEMONLEMONLEMON!


**Im kinda on a 'holy shit I don't know wat to write' moment with my two stories so here is my first oneshot so don't be to harsh please im hopin that it will put me back in the writin swing - READ AND REVIEW!!**

She ran faster and faster through the rain, panting and gasping when she tripped and fell into the mud.

Her heart was broken…because of him.

_How could he do this to her?_

FLASHBACK:

"Gaara where are you", Sakura walked through their apartment and called out to her boyfriend again.

_Creak, bang, "Uhhh"_

Her eyes widened when she reached their bedroom door, dreading what would be on the other side.

"_MHHh moooore", _a female voice moaned followed by a growl and then a grunt.

Swinging open the door, Sakura gasped at what she saw.

Gaara was having sex with…_Matsuri?!_

Gaara's head shot up and his eyes widened, "Sa-Sakura"

Tears filled her eyes but she fought them back instead choosing to cloak herself in the anger that had gotten her through her last loves betrayal.

Grabbing a kunai she was silent as she pulled it close to her.

Matsuri looked at sakura triumphantly before she saw the weapon in her hand then her face went dead white.

_Stupid WHORE!!_

Raising up the kunai to her neck, Sakura pulled down her collar to show the mark that had signified their unification to each other.

His mating mark.

Gaara started to get up when he realized her intention, panic racing through his veins.

_She wouldn't do that, she couldn't!_

Before he could reach her, she swiped the blade across the mark and literally ripped off the flesh that had tied them to each other.

Gaara felt a surge of agony ripple through him and he dropped to his knee's, gasping and clutching his chest.

He looked up at his once mate and got only a cold tear filled stare before she turned and walked out.

The whole time she'd said nothing…until she left.

"You broke your promise Gaara and I _never _want to see you again"

_Why had he slept with Matsuri?!_

_**Because your scared Kit., **_Shukaku spoke inside his head.

_Scared?, __**Scared of your love for her and now…you don't have to be cause she's not coming back.**_

Funny Shukaku actually sounded sad, but he could never be as miserable as Gaara.

He had broken his promise….he'd said he wouldn't hurt her.

_What had he done?!_

END FLASHBACK:

Sakura pushed herself to her feet, she would not cry over a man ever again…especially over lying ass cheaters with red hair and aqua eyes.

She walked to the village gates of the sand and turned to look at her home one time before leaving…forever.

_Im on my own from now on._

_**(Three years later, Sakura is a rogue ninja in her own group of missing nins she is the leader -, Ryu has blue hair with gold eyes and black clothes, Yuichi has blood red hair and iridescent eyes with black clothes, Mina has white hair and purple eyes with black clothes, Sakura is the same but black ninja clothes like everyone else K, get it, got it GOOD on To the story)**_

"Yo Sakura we need money you know to like…live!", Yuichi's red hair matched the mark on his face from the smack sakura gave him.

She glared playfully at him, "I _know _we need money but there havent been any jobs available, no one needs someone 'out of the way' or something stolen", she turned to her other partner, Ryu when he started to speak.

"The sand village is to the south about five hundred miles", he said nothing else knowing that his point already got across to his leader and friend before he turned to his girlfriend, the last member Mina, and made hand signs so she understood what had been said in case she couldn't read there lips.

Sakura looked at the two lovers and her eyes softened at the sight. Mina's disability never got in the way with the couple, if anything it made them stronger.

She smiled slightly as an image of Mina yelling at Ryu in hand signs popped into her head and she'd nearly laughed when Ryu had had to ask her to slow down cause he couldn't understand what she was saying. God she loved her team, her family

But her eyes darkened and her smile disappeared as she registered what Ryu had said.

Yuichi reached over and rubbed her shoulder knowing what that meant to his leader/friend with benefits.

_Sand Gaara_

Her fists clenched and she breathed deeply.

Gaara sat behind the Kazekages desk, looking out the window at the desert he called home.

Rubbing his temples he remembered what day It was.

June 15th…. Sakura's birthday.

Rage coursed through his veins and he jumped to his feet, shoving everything off his desk and growling lowly.

Sand started to swirl around him and his eyes changed to black with a gold diamond (that's what it is isn't it)shape in the middle.

Shukaku was howling in his head, he'd been on the edge all week knowing subconsciously that this was the week Sakura had left him but it being brought to his attention pushed him into his 'killing mode'.

He disappeared from the room in a vortex of sand.

_He needed blood._

The group of rogue ninja ran through the desert on chakra enhanced feet swiftly.

The plan, fool the sand into thinking they were legit ninja from the leaf and steal some civilian money.

Very simple and would be over easily.

But Sakura had a feeling that it wouldn't happen so easily as she saw the gates approach.

She signaled them to slow down and pulled out a scroll with a false seal of the Hokage.

They all pulled out there old headbands…after all they were all from Konoha at one time or another.

Yuichi walked to Sakura and wrapped his arms around her waist before resting his head on her shoulder.

"Are you ready?" he asked, meaning more deeply than just the mission.

Sakura nodded her head and leaned back against him, sighing. She ran her fingers through his hair before moving away and walking into the village that hurt her so badly.

_Here goes nothing….or everything._

Gaara crushed the rapist in his sand, smirking at the relief that came with the sight of the blood.

The man was going to die anyway. There was no harm in…

He reared back when a scent hit his nose before growling gutturally and smelling the air again.

Shukaku snarled and he took off in the direction of the smell.

His mate was around and there was no way in hell she was getting away.

_Not again._

"Orders from the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village for a scroll to be delivered to the Kazekage of the Hidden Sand Village", Sakura saluted to the guard and walked past the gates when he nodded.

_This was just to easy._

Ryu held Mina close to his side when some of the guards started to oogle her and Sakura's exotic features.

Yuichi grabbed sakura around the waist as well to deter the guards and convince them that they were actual Konoha ninja…that and he just wanted to touch her skin.

He looked down at the pink haired woman, she was his friend and his lover.

Both of them had known that outside circumstances had made it impossible for them to love each other.

His heart was held by a dead woman and hers by a bastard that broke the very heart that was given to him.

But that didn't mean that he didn't care for her or that he wasn't worried about her well being.

Ryu looked over at him, motioning his head in the direction of a bar. Yuichi nodded, a bar was the perfect place to 'pick up some cash' from drunken idiots and horny morons.

Yep the perfect money well.

Yuichi steered sakura in the direction of their next paycheck.

If they were lucky they might even need a singer for entertainment.

The intoxicating scent drew him to the front gates of the city that he ruled. She was definitely here…but other scents were mixed in with hers.

His eyes narrowed.

Gaara walked up to the ninja on duty and asked if any ninja had come into the city today.

"Yes Kazekage-sama a group of four from the leaf. One redhead and blue haired man and two beautiful woman. One of them had white hair and the other had pink hair, they wore standard black ninja clothes and said they had a scroll from Lady Tsunade.The two males were very possessive of the female ninja's."

His eyes narrowed throughout the guards account till he was down right scowling.

_Sakura had been a missing Ninja for years why would she come back to sand and impersonate a mission from the leaf._

Whatever she was planning he had a feeling that it wasnt good.

Besides he planned on reclaiming his mate and killing the man who thought he could touch what belonged to _Gaara of the Desert._

Sakura walked onto the stage in the middle of the bar.

Good thing she could sing, a good way to get money….and distract people when they're wallets were being emptied.

She nearly smile as she saw Ryu lean towards a drunkard, his tongue sticking out comically in concentration as he reached for a thirty dollar bill hanging out of his back pocket.

When he got the money he leaped away while doing his 'I win and you lose so in your face' dance.

Sakura did laugh then and turned to the mike and speaking.

"Are you guys ready for some real music!", the ones who were awake cheered and clapped. "Okay here it goes", excitement vibrated through her like it did every time she sang in front of people.

Her voice flowed out in after the music started and she existed on a completely different plane of existence.( you mite want to listen to the song while you read its called a day to be alone by one less reason)

_She said I wonder when_

_It'll be my day_

_Cause I'm not too far from breaking down_

_And all I've got are screams inside_

_But somehow they come out in a smile_

_And I wondered if I'll always feel this way, this way_

_Tell me about those nights you stay awake_

_Tell me about those days you hated me_

_Tell me how you'd rather die alone than being stuck here with me_

_And maybe you've fallen down_

_And maybe you, you took the long way home_

_Baby, you could never love you like me_

_And one day this will fade away_

_In the mirror, you'll see your smiling face_

_And standing next to you will always be me, be me_

_One day you're gonna see things my way_

_You gave me so much room that I can breathe_

_All I've got is pictures of you_

_I was nothing before and I started with you_

_But for some reason, it's supposed to be that way, that way_

_Tell me about those nights you stay awake_

_Tell me about those days you hated me_

_Tell me how you'd rather die alone than being stuck here with me_

_And maybe you've fallen down_

_And maybe you, you took the long way home_

_Baby, you could never love you like me_

_And one day this will fade away_

_In the mirror, you'll see your smiling face_

_And standing next to you will always be me, be me_

_If I could shrink it down_

_And put it in your hands_

_We made it hurt so much_

_I can't forget the past_

_Just tell me what to say, show me what to do_

_Then I could forgive me and I could forgive you_

_Tell me about those nights you stay awake_

_tell me about those days you hated me_

_Tell me how you'd rather die alone than being stuck here with me_

_And maybe you've fallen down_

_And maybe you, you took the long way home_

_Baby, you could never love you like me_

_And one day this will fade away_

_In the mirror, you'll see your smiling face_

_And standing next to you will always be me, be me _

Applause exploded around her and people yelled for more.

"You want another one!", Sakura yelled over the crowd while waving Yuichi over to her.

"Okay you got it! This ones a duet with my best friend Yuichi". He walked up to her and grabbed the second mike of the other stand.(do I need to repeat myself XD)

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

_I keep your photograph; Not know it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_Cause Im broken when Im lonesome_

_And I dont feel right when youre gone away_

_youre gone away; you dont feel me here anymore_

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_

_Theres so much left to learn, and no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_Cause Im broken when Im open_

_And I dont feel like I am strong enough_

_Cause Im broken when Im lonesome_

_And I dont feel right when youre gone away_

_Cause Im broken when Im open_

_And I dont feel like I am strong enough_

_Cause Im broken when Im lonesome_

_And I dont feel right when youre gone away _

Gaara walked into the bar in the middle of the first song and was entranced by the woman that he hadn't seen in what seemed like forever, her voice was still the same.

Beautiful and enchanting.

A snarl built in his throat when he saw a man climb up onto the stage with her and smile at her.

Gaara watched closely and saw red when the male reached over and KISSED HIS SAKURA!.

Growling ferociously he stalked to the back dressing rooms and waited for his estranged mate.

After all, killing the bastard who had dared to touch his mate in public would ruin his reputation as Kazekage.

Sakura knew Gaara was waiting in her dressing room that was leant to her for the nights events.

Steeling herself against what she knew was to come she opened the door.

What she didn't expect was for Gaara to slam her against the wall and kiss her roughly.

She gasped but was powerless to do anything when he shoved his tongue in her mouth and grabbed her ass, yanking her to his body.

Sakura knew she would regret her decision but it had been so long since she'd had his hands on her body.

So she gave in and let him do what only he could to do her.

Gaara snarled when he caught the other mans smell on her body and started rubbing his scent on her, claiming her.

"Mine", he growled and thrust his cock against her, reveling in the way she moaned and arched her back into his touch.

Grabbing her hands, he yanked them above her head and shoved her to the ground before laying in top of her.

Her clothes were torn away by his sand and she was laid before him in all her glory.

She was just like he remembered. Perfect.

Stripping his clothes in lightening speed he was on top of her in seconds.

Gaara groaned at the feel of her skin on his and he ground himself between her legs and started to suck on her breasts.

Sakura arched her back at the feel of his hard length between her legs and moaned in ecstasy. _god he fel__t good._

Trailing his hand down to her core, he smirked against her skin when he felt how wet she was already.

Slipping his fingers inside of her, Gaara began to pump his fingers in and out of her, speeding up and slowing down while massaging her clit.

Sakura was out of her mind with pleasure and she wanted more.

"Gaara, Please -gasp- please more", she moaned to him her hips bucking against his hand.

Her voice drove him crazy and his control snapped.

Pulling her up onto her hands and knee's he positioned himself before shoving himself harshly into her.

She threw her head back and screamed, he slammed in and out of her core, bruising her hips with his rough hands.

Gaara yanked her hips closer and drove harder into her body, "Mine", he growled again and pulled out of her tight core only to shove his cock into her anus and beat himself into her over and over again.

No one had ever had Sakura this way before and the pain turned her on so badly that she screamed again.

Gaara reached around and grabbed her breasts, squeezing them and playing with her nipples.

She moaned and pushed herself back against his huge cock.

Roughly he drove into her using his demons speed to increase their pleasure.

Snarling, Gaara leaned forward and drove his elongated canines into the skin near her shoulder and neck, biting hard to show his claim on the female that was to be his mate….again.

He pulled himself out of her and turned her around to look into his eyes, sakura stared at him for a minute before looking down at his still hard cock.

Smirking, she lowered her head and took him into her mouth.

Gaara gasped threading his hands into her hair and thrusting into her mouth.

This went on for awhile and he came into her mouth but he was still hard.

Flipping her over again, he slammed himself back into her ass out of his mind with pleasure as she screamed again and again.

They came together with his teeth lodged into her skin, blood dripping.

Exhausted from their lovemaking they fell asleep on the floor together.

Gaara awoke in the dark of early morning, reaching out for sakura only to touch…air.

Bolting up he searched for her and realized she was gone.

A note caught his eye and he grabbed it, reading quickly.

_Nothing has changed._

That's all it said and for a moment Gaara felt fury course through his veins. That was before he remembered that he'd marked her again….he could find her.

A smirk crossed his face, Sakura was not leaving him again.

She thought she could get away, he nearly laughed.

She could only run for so long but he would find her.

Shukaku's eyes glinted in the dark.

_The Game was on._

**Okay the end peoplez that was my first lemon so tell me how I did okay and weither or not im gunna rite a sqeuel Is a bit sketchy at the moment but hwo knows. READ AND REVIEW!!.**


End file.
